


Alive

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Also very angry, Angry Simon, Gen, Poetry, Simon is a poet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem/rant. It's basically Simon's inner feelings about people in Roarton. It's almost a plea. It is a plea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So while I was writing this I ended up reading it in my head in a kind of a To This Day voice. That kind of emotion and tone.

Life

What is it?

Is it a heart beating;  
Blood pumping?

Lungs contracting  
Breathing  
Air flowing?

What makes a person alive?

What are the rules?

Do we have to breathe  
To eat  
To feel?

Because we do feel  
Maybe not the pain but the ache  
The emotions are real even if the feeling is not  
Hurt  
Anger  
Love  
A sense of self...

 

We may not fit your perfect definition   
But we are   
ALIVE


End file.
